


We Are Meant To Be

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, CreepTale inspired, Dominant Frisk, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk Has Issues, It's pretty tame at the beginning actually, Jealous Frisk, Physically Weak Sans, Poor Sans, Rape in Chapter 7, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Soft Sans, add tags as i go along, cringe worthy writing, except there is major differences, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: After years and years of dismissals and gentle rejections of her romantic love, Frisk finally snaps and decides to do things by force.WARNING: Forced Rape in this story 18+(What the hell is wrong with me?)Very loosely inspired by Creep by KenyaKetchup





	1. Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently finished reading the work of KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)  
> It's called Creep. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618/chapters/13254880
> 
> After reading this excellent piece of work, I came up with this idea soon after.  
> There is something really wrong with me. (Ugh)
> 
> There will be warnings when the smut comes up.

Days and days went across the settlement specifically made for the newly encountered race of monsters. All types of magical and regular environments were designed and built for all the different variety of monsters. Humans have surprisingly accepted their new neighbors with open arms as well as a sort of curiosity for their new companion race. There was a sense of hope for all the monsters and the humans. A new awe-inspiring and magical future awaited the world.

All of this was possible by the child that goes by the name of Frisk. 

All of her closest companions came to grow closer and closer to one another as the days go on in the settlement. However, a certain skeleton in a blue hoodie has managed to forge a close friendship and bond than any other with the child. 

The laid back, child-sized skeleton went by the name of Sans.

He remembered the day he met the little girl. He could distinctly remember, with embarrassment, that he distrusted the girl as she was a human. He observed her while she went about, befriending monsters and forging bonds with her soon-to-be close friends like a **creep**. Another fact that he wasn't proud to admit, but she was a human after all.  

Of course, the kid eventually managed to gain his trust, something of which that only a handful of people managed to accomplish. Something with the two of them simply clicked like a light switch. He found himself surprisingly becoming quickly attached to the human child and she has also become quite fond of the skeleton as well. They quickly became truly best friends and all the others knew it. Sans affectionately viewed her like a younger sibling somewhat. 

Heh, it was absolutely unpredictable that he would befriend a time-warping human girl. But he wasn't complaining about his life. In fact, he has been the happiest that he ever was, a happiness he could have never achieved in the confines of the underground. 

He owes that mostly to Frisk and his brother. Not to mention Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore. He owes all these people his reason for not giving up.

He owes all these people his reason for not giving up. He was living the dream.

Months and months went by. 

Human and monster relations were improving drastically and laws were quickly being churned out for the sake of the monsters. Despite the fact that monsters could very well move into the human cities, most of them stayed up on the safe haven that was Ebott. 

The settlement, which was named, after a very long consideration, 'New New Home,' was currently where Sans and his group resided in.

All of his closest friends couldn't bear to be apart from each other. As a result, they built their homes directly next to one another, on the same street. 

Undyne's place was at the end, which Alphys was living in with her. Not as if they had a relationship, both of them claimed, but as roommates.

Right. Sans and the others found that hard to believe.

His brother's and his house was right next to Undyne's scaly home. Unlike the others, their house was a direct replica of their home in the underground. Adorned with the same colorful lights, and the exact same snow coating their roof like whipped cream. The others have never failed to occasionally bring up the question of how they managed to keep the snow from not melting in the heat, but Sans enjoyed giving them vague answers. He found it humorous when they groaned at his answers. 

Right next to the skelebros place, was the Royal Palace, or in other words, Toriel's cozy home. It wasn't huge, but it was decently sized for the nearly eight-foot tall royalties and a human child. Actually, Asgore was originally barred from even visiting the home, but after much persuasion from Frisk, she somehow managed to convince Toriel to let Asgore live with them. Sans has no clue how she managed to convince the stubborn goat mom. 

Finally, the royal scientist's laboratory is located at the end of the street. Alphys usually tried to persuade Sans occasionally to work as a lab assistant for her, but he always declined, claiming that it was too much effort for him to even wear a lab coat properly. 

Truth is, after the incident, Sans never wants to step foot in any kind of laboratory. 

As time went on, Sans noticed something different about Frisk. Something that confused the skeleton somewhat. Frisk has been acting strangely around him.

Whenever they hug, she holds on to him a tad bit longer than the other times she hugs her other friends. The way her cheeks redden when they hold eye contact. The fact that she always goes next door to him in order to sleep next to him when she has a nightmare. The way she makes excuses to touch him. Plenty other things he observed from her that she doesn't act with the others in the group.

Now, Sans wasn't that oblivious. He had participated in enough cheesy anime marathons with Undyne and Alphys to know that Frisk has a crush on him. Or at least, was starting to form a crush on him.

He didn't know whether or not to be flattered. But the thing the puzzles him is the fact that she is a human, and he is a skeleton. He doesn't understand how that she holds any romantic attraction towards him. He is, after all, technically a  deformed human with no meat on him. Something that should put her off. But no, and whats even more... interesting is that her affection is growing each day. 

He decided that he found it adorable, but he knew that he should keep his best friend's feelings in consideration. But that's the thing, he never experienced with someone crushing on him. He was a real popular person, the life-of-the-party kind of dude, so to speak, but no one has shown any romantic interest towards him. 

Well, that's a lie. There was that one time that one of the regulars, a drunken bunny, sloppily kissed him, and tried to inappropriately touch him but he gently rejected the bunny's advances. It was quite awkward for the both of them for a month as all the regulars in the bar watched it happen. He particularly was the laughing stock for the month in Grillby. 

Though interestingly enough, when he told this story at the dinner table at Toriel's place, he noticed that Frisk had an interesting reaction to the story. She seemed withdrawn for the rest of the day, despite previously being open and bubbly as always. Her expression was indifferent, but Sans could read the expression as being jealous. She proceeded to barely speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Actually, a couple of days. Everyone was worried and confused, but she became herself again after awhile. 

Today, there was also another interesting event that occurred, regarding Frisk's apparent crush on him. While the group was taking a hike, which was highly encouraged and brought up by Undyne, Frisk's shoulder was connecting with his at some point, and she didn't remove it until he had to point it out. Her excuse was that she 'hasn't noticed.'

After today's events, Sans decided to ask Toriel for some advice. Toriel seemed to be the type of person with excellent advice on how to deal with this sort of stuff. He was laying on his mattress, one of his arms crossed behind his head, with a phone in the other hand. 

He was ready to call her on how to handle this kid's crushing on him. 


	2. Advice

Sans was on his way to Toriel's house. When he called her for a private meet up, she accepted immediately. The acceptance probably had to do with the fact that Sans very rarely asks for assistance in anything important, which alluded to Toriel that this is important.

They both agreed on a time where Frisk would be at school and Papyrus would be training with Undyne. 

The afternoon is usually when these three people would be occupied with something. And it was currently an hour before he would go over to Toriel's house.

He was lazing around on the lumpy green couch he and his brother owned while watching some MTT. Most of his mind is occupied on Frisk's apparently innocent crush on him. But he couldn't help but wonder on the fact that there are plenty of other nice monsters and humans her age, yet she picked him.

It was actually quite concerning and amusing at the same time that she picked an old set of bones which is him. He was old enough in human years to be her father. He really hoped that this silly little crush of hers will dissipate soon. 

Even if Frisk was an adult in this situation, Sans would always view her as a sort of younger sibling, not a possible lover. Anyways he isn't really up for romance. Too much effort to put into romantic relationships. He would rather go with friendships.

He was sure that Frisk should aim for someone else more suitable for her. This aloof and slothful set of bones shouldn't be the one for her. 

After the hour has been passed,  he made his way over to his destination. Despite the fact that the house is literally a house away, he decided to go with a shortcut. Anyways, it was snowing at this time of year, and the settlement was buried under a few inches of snow. 

He was up at the door and decided to start with the most overused knock knock joke in existence. 

He knocked the door, with saying "knock, knock."

After a few seconds, a female voice rang out to answer him. "Who's there?" He could already tell she was holding back laughter.

"theodore."

"Theodore who?" She was giggling now.

"theodore wasn't opened, so i knocked." Despite the fact that this joke has been used dozens of times, she still laughed like it was the best joke in the world. He really thinks that this lady is incredible.

The door swung open and he was greeted with the familiar goat monster wearing the Delta rune robe. She ushered him in, telling him that he needed to get inside into the warmth of the house as it is snowing outside. He appreciated it, but she seemed to forget that he was a skeleton, and he could barely feel heat or cold unless it was extreme. 

She led him to the dining table where a slice of pie and a cup of familiar tea awaited him. He was glad that he saved his appetite for the incredibly delicious slice of pie. 

After a few bites, he started off by saying, "notice anything strange with Frisk lately?"

Toriel had a pondering look on her face when she answered, "Well, yes actually." 

She gave a playful look towards him. "I have noticed that my child has been giving a certain someone the looks." She gave a wink.

"Have you come here to ask for advice on how to deal with this, my friend?" Damm, she figured it out already. She really is perceptive.

He grinned. "heh, you figured it all out. i'm pretty lost on what to do so i'd appreciate some friendly advice, y'know?" 

Instead of answering with her wisdom, she started having a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"My child is growing up too fast. She is already noticing boys. She is already getting to that stage in her life."

Sans snorted. "i'm not a boy toriel, i'm like tripled her age." 

Toriel simply nodded. "That is true." 

He decided that the time was right to ask his questions. "well, should i just ignore it or should i let her down gently?"

She took a second of thought and then came out with the reply, "If she commits any breaching of personal boundaries, do let her know that it is wrong. But if not, please do keep her feelings in consideration, will you not my friend?"

"course toriel, she's practically my best friend." The answer was obvious to him. 

She gave him such a happy and trusting expression that he grew somewhat flustered. 

"Thank you, Sans." She said with so much appreciation. "Frisk is lucky to have you as a friend."

The next few hours were spent by Sans and Toriel catching up on the sofa. He called his brother up after his training with Undyne, and Papyrus immediately bounded over to Toriel's house to join.

In the few hours, cooking lessons and pun wars were being waged through the house. It drove Papyrus up the roof when the battle of puns occurred, and nearly jumped through the window, until both Toriel and he stopped.

Eventually, Toriel had to pick Frisk up from school, but that didn't stop Sans from having fun with Papyrus by annoying him with his usual antics. 

By the time Frisk and Toriel made it home, they found Sans being wrestled to the ground with an infuriated Papyrus. 

When the sound of the door has opened, his brother immediately jumped off of him and rushed to the door to greet his little human friend. Frisk gave Papyrus a hug and a greeting while Toriel was winking at Sans. 

When Frisk made eye contact with him, she immediately averted her gaze and her cheeks flushed. He walked over to her and gave a completely platonic hug, in which she held on to him much longer than the hug with Papyrus. 

Only Toriel and he noticed, Papyrus simply chalked up the elongated hugging to them apparently trying to raise their friendship points. Toriel just silently laughed in the background, with a paw covering her mouth. 

It was then decided by his brother that they were going to have a movie night with everyone, and Papyrus proceeded to call the entire group. While the calls were being made, Sans gathered the blankets and pillow, and Frisk picked out the movie. 

After everything was set, Sans sat on the sofa, already falling asleep. After a few minutes, he was on the brink of dreaming when he felt a pair of hands on his face and arm. His sleepy mind didn't register the fact that it was happening in the real world. 

He then felt a soft pair of lips meet the side of his skull. Then more little pecks, and he felt hands gliding over the spot where his ribs are at. It all stopped when he started moving around in response to the touches. 

He woke up slowly but found no one in the room. But he did hear footsteps running in the opposite direction. 

The movie night proceeded normally, but with Sans noticing a satisfied and a red-faced Frisk. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I hope Frisk doesn't slowly become more and more inappropriate and freaky.  
> *Sarcasm*


	3. Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Little bit of sexual content. Nothing awfully too serious. 
> 
> Also, Frisk is at the age of 15 in this chapter.

Frisk was silently sneaking up to the stairs to their room, hoping that no one catches them in her stunt. She was feeling giddy after her daring and sneaking little touches that she gave to Sans earlier this day. 

How could that little stunt she pulled not be on her mind during the entire day? She couldn't focus on the movie at all, just replaying the recent memory of kissing the side of his skull with passion and feeling the warmth of his ribs through his thick jacket. The feeling of him was incredible, very addictive. It was definitely a lot more satisfying than the previous day dreams she had before. 

A wave of disgust, that wasn't hers, flowed through her. A soft, yet disgusted voice rang through her mind. 

**"You're such a freak for doing that to him. You're disgusting. How in Asgore's name could you do that to your friend."**

The familiar voice hissed at her. 

She squashed the voice down, yet she couldn't help but feel guilty and acknowledging the fact that she was indeed a freak. But she couldn't help it. She is even more of a freak for stealing his jacket while everyone was asleep after the movie has ended. 

But, no one has to know. Not to mention, she was fairly aroused after the one-sided kissing session with Sans. And when she caught the scent of his jacket, she was already formulating a plan on how to take it off of him and thinking of plans on how to have fun with it. 

Wow. Never in her life before falling the underground did she even entertain herself with the thought of falling in love with a skeleton. But here she is, acting like the creepiest pervert. But now, her needs were too strong to use self-discipline on. 

And the worst part, it wasn't just his jacket that she was hoping against odds on taking. 

With careful and slow footsteps, she slowly made her treacherous journey to her bedroom door. She really hoped that no one would stir at the sounds of the squeaky floor boards that occasionally made its sound when she takes a few steps.

Eventually, she made it into her bedroom. Slowly closing her room and locking it behind her. 

She could hardly contain her excitement and her lust. 

She sat on top of her bed and started taking in the oh so arousing aroma of his hoodie. She buried her face into it, ignoring the protests of the voice in her mind. 

She felt a warm, familiar feeling between her legs, that usually happens when she day dreams about her beloved skeleton. Scenarios of kissing him, exploring his ever so fascinating body were being played in her mind. 

Taking in deep sniffs like a dog would do, she started undressing. She started to rub herself slowly, drool escaping through her mouth at the thought of Sans doing lewd things to her.  

While her little session was going on, she barely noticed the presence in her mind leaving, no doubt not wanting to witness the perverted act she was committing. 

She then placed the jacket quickly on her face and quickly went back to rubbing herself. Now with a free hand, she started touching herself in other places. 

After a particularly satisfying image of a naked Sans gave her the extremely satisfying release she needed. She deeply breathed into the stolen jacket, being in a state complete bliss. 

She sat there on her bed, just enjoying herself. She knew she, of course, had to return the jacket somehow without being seen, or else being risked of being questioned for the absence of Sans's jacket. 

Then a wave of intense guilt flown through her. She, no doubt, had to make it up to Chara in some huge way. Not only did Chara had to witness her disturbing and vivid imagination, portraying her friend in a sexual manner. 

Frisk knew, after having a conversation with Sans, that Sans was one of Chara's closest and only friends. Though it made Frisk somewhat feel ~~_jealous_~~ weird that Chara was San's first female human friend. 

Maybe Frisk would just let Chara eat chocolate bars for the rest of the week for snacks. 

After a few more minutes of giving San's jacket her attention, she silently made her way out of her room. 

When she made it downstairs, she was relieved to find that no one has moved from their spot. Her eyes wandered to the sleeping form of her favorite skeleton. 

She observed him from the corner of the room, jacket still in hand. Sans was around her height and size when she first entered through the underground, giving him a cute sort of appearance. His arms were placed on his lap, his eye sockets were closed. At Frisk's current age, she was several inches taller and slightly wider than the child-sized skeleton. She had an urge to pick him up and squeeze him. It was easy to pick him up, of course, he weighed less than fifty pounds, just being a sentient set of bones. 

When she walked over to him, she held on a sense of extreme caution. It would be hell to explain why she had his jacket. She carefully wrapped around the jacket around his shoulders, making it so it seemed as if he had taken it off during his sleep or something similar in that regard.

Before she took her spot on the couch, she gave a kiss planted on his teeth for several seconds before taking her spot on the couch next to him. She gently nestled herself at his side and his scent was the thing that soothed her into going into slumber.

The last thing she noticed before sleeping was the presence in her mind returning, breathing a sigh of deep relief at the fact that her scandalous session was now over. 


	4. A New Friend

Sans was happily enjoying the night of drinks and games with the dog squad at Grillbys. He was going fairly easy on the dogs, they, unfortunately, have not been improving at all despite the years of participating in poker matches. Those dogs really need to work on their poker faces.

He was sipping away at his magically-infused alcohol, the conversation flowing around everyone easily as everyone, including him, were tipsy from the drinking. The skeleton threw a few puns and knock-knock jokes here and there, feeling proud of himself as he heard the patrons of the bar laughing in response. 

_*Ding*_

The sound of the notification of a text was almost inaudible in amidst the merry monsters and jazz music being played heavily in the background. Sans gave a groan, and he excused himself promptly from the table. The game was of poker was already over anyways, just the dogs sharing their opinions on random topics. 

He pulled out of his pocket while he stepped outside into the cool air of the night. He narrowed his eyes at the phone, already suspecting who it was. 

_Frisk_

_Hey, Sans. Undyne and I will be going to Grillbys. See ya there!_

He sighed. He didn't mind his good friends coming to Grillbys, but what he did mind was Frisk's behavior whenever she was at the bar with him. The 17-year-old teenager would exhibit the behavior that a jealous girlfriend would. 

Whenever a female converses with Sans in a more than platonic fashion, Frisk would pull that said person aside and have a 'talk with them.' And after that 'talk', the person who ever dared to initiate that flirtatious behavior towards him would quickly shy away from Sans completely. The group found it cute and halarious, but it annoyed Sans.  Whenever Sans tried to tell her that he could handle the ladies who were trying to seduce him, but she would have an expression worn that expresses determination and shrug his request off. She claimed that she was trying to look after him. 

He sighed irritably at the memory of Frisk subtly threatening the drunken bunny girl whose hand wandered to his pelvic region in a not-so-accidental way. He could of easily just rejected her advanced with a simple hand grab and a stern look. Other than the flirting business, he actually enjoyed the bunny monster's company. 

Then, of course, there were the visits that Frisk would accompany to Grillbys whenever Sans was there. She wouldn't do it every time he went to Grillbys for a drink, but she did it enough that she became somewhat of a regular. She would usually persuade one of their closest friends to go with her, under the lie that she wasn't checking up on him, but instead just wanting to socialize with a friend along. 

Sans knew easily enough that she only went to these 'visits' to see if any woman is trying to get into his pants or form a relationship with him. Not that he was really interested in being in one, but as the years on the Surface go on, the appeal of a romantic relationship with someone was growing stronger. Still, though, he hasn't found the one who he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

He knew, with that face, that it would probably break Frisk's heart, which is why he hasn't really outright said to her that he wasn't interested in being anything more than friends. Of course, the main two major reason being that is one, she is underage, and two, Sans views her as a sibling.

As much as he loves Frisk in a familial sort of way, he just couldn't see her being together in the future. 

Stars, he was worried for the inevitable moment where he would have to reject her feelings for him. Much to his dismay, her crush on him hasn't grown any weaker but has been growing stronger. Her occasionally flirting with him has grown, her unnecessary touching of him as well. He caught her wandering eye his nether regions, and her flushed face whenever they touched. And lately, he has noticed that more and more of his clothes and boxers have been going missing for a few days and then returning to his wardrobe. He has a sneaking suspicion on who that may be. 

He heard a soft voice call out to him. A stranger's one.

"Are you okay, sir?"

He looked up to see a... female skeleton. His eyes widened into complete circles at the sight of the unknown monster. Her gaze held a slightly confused and concerned look. He was puzzled by her worried gaze when he realized that he must have looked like a mess with all these thoughts in his mind.

After a few seconds of silence, he realized that he needed to speak a response. 

"heh heh, don't worry about me, mam, just thinking some heavy stuff." He said in a quick and surprisingly, a nervous way. 

Her face was really beautiful in his eyes. 

"Ah! That's good. Erm, I hope you don't want to join me at a table? No offense, you look like you need someone to talk to." She gave a sweet smile, and Sans grew slightly flustered but managed to maintain his composure and accepted her invite.

He momentarily forgot about the dogs or Undyne and Frisk. His focus was on the nice lady that invited him to the table. He noticed things he hasn't noticed before about her, while he was following her in. 

She was quite tall, not as tall as Papyrus but she was definitely two heads taller than him. She had a thin skeletal frame and wore a sweater that gave a grandmotherly vibe from. He had never seen this monster before, not in the underground or on the surface until now. And the fact that she was a skeleton like him continued to amaze him. He had thought he and his brother were the only skeletal monster types left. 

She must have lived in the capital or somewhere. 

They arrived at an empty table booth at the corner of the bar, she gestured at him to sit down. Of course, he complied. Something about this lady gave him the urge to try to befriend her. On an outsider's perspective, they would of probably guess he was attracted to her because she was a skeleton, and that was somewhat true, but it was something else. 

He had to know more about this person. 

When they both sat across from each other, she had a look of kindness on.

"I know this is very strange for a stranger to try to invite you in and offer to help you, but I saw that you were in an uncomfortable state and well... I also felt an urge to befriend you, does that sound weird?" She voiced this at a rapid pace, and Sans had a hard time following but managed to understand it all. 

Sans soul flustered for a moment. He felt surprise and a twinge of excitement. He hasn't felt this way in a very long time. 

She was cute, no doubt about it. 

He gave her an easy going smile, and things took off from there. Turns out, both of them had a conversation flowing through between them incredibly easily. This all felt right like they were meant to meet eventually. His soul felt like it was on fire and was soaring as the conversation progressed. He noticed with hyper awareness every time she leaned in forward towards him and was elated every time he made her burst out in laughter. 

After a particularly good joke, she giggled uncontrollably and her hand managed to end up on top of his. He felt glee, despite the fact that it just could have been on accident. Her hand gave off warmth and felt smooth. When she noticed her hand's position, she didn't move it. He looked up from their hands and up to her face and found her giving him a shy smile. The sound of dog whistles could be heard, clearly meant for the two of them which caused Sans to grow uncharacteristically hot in his face. A blush adorned her cheekbones and she opened her mouth to say something to him before she was interrupted by the fierce opening of the door. 

She and Sans jumped, and he thought for sure it was Undyne. Though instead of the fish warrior, a jealous and angry looking Frisk stomped in through the door. The human's eyes scanned the now silent bar for presumably him. Her eyes eventually landed on him and his new skeletal friend, who he was now afraid for. 

She switched from him to his new friend, giving her a cold stare. 

Behind Frisk, came an amused, but apologetic looking Undyne who walked in. 

His friend across from him look confused but held the human girl's cold gaze without the slightest hint of intimidation sparking. 

Frisk made her way to the table, in a clearly angry fashion. 

Asgore-dammit. 

 

 

 


	5. Jealousy

Sans felt time slow down as Frisk made her way to the table, who looked like she was about to explode. This was strange, she usually was far more composed than this, and never show her emotions when confronting people trying to seduce him.

Then a revelation clicked in his mind. There were windows at the front of the bar, giving anyone passing by a clear view of what has occurred between the lady and him. And Grillbys wasn't far from their line of houses, which means that Frisk and Undyne must have witnessed everything through the window.

 

Embarrassment and anger rushed through him all at once, leaving him slightly dizzy.

He could forgive Undyne for spying on him, but not Frisk. Undyne doesn't monitor him like he is being a misbehaving pet and probably spied on him just for the fun of it. Frisk on the other hand...

He looked over to his new lady friend to check if she was alright.

Her expression seemed to have a look of puzzlement, but Sans noticed her body posture stiffening and her magic was slowly rising. She was definitely ready for a fight if it came down to it, but Frisk wouldn't hurt anyone, no matter how jealous or immature she can be. 

But Frisk looked angrier than he has ever seen her. 

He felt his own magic instinctively bristle at this fact, rising in preparation for a potential attack. But he quickly quenched it, he had faith in Frisk. After all, she hadn't laid a finger while in her time in the underground, despite the numerous attacks on her made by monsters. 

While Frisk made her way towards them, he conjured up way to defend his friend from the inevitable 'talk' with Frisk. But instead of confronting his friend, like what Frisk would normally do with other women, she instead walked up to Sans. Her expression was changed from an angry one to a possessive one. 

Everyone witnessing the scene was now looking a little concerned as Frisk simply stared at him. Sans simply stared back, hands in his pockets, challenging her to say something. In the corner of his eye, he could sense that his friend across from him looked like she wanted to protest, but she kept silent, probably waiting for Frisk to make a move. Then suddenly, before Sans could react in his slightly drunken state, Frisk picked him up like a teddy bear and ran out of the bar, with Undyne quick behind. 

With his hands stuck between her arms, he couldn't properly use his magic in the preparation of a short cut. He heard the protests of the female skeleton, but Undyne actually managed to carry both of them at the same time and run at high speeds.

He didn't know what his life was anymore. 

He started struggling, but he couldn't pry his arms away from Frisk. He has always known for his strength is on the low side among all the monsters, and he was simply too lazy to train his body up. Now he regrets on not joining his brother and Undyne on weight lifting sessions. 

Finally, after a few minutes of just running, Undyne plopped both Frisk and him down and ran off, yelling back to them, "Sorry, Sans! Frisk made me do it!"

He was now alone with Frisk, who was now turning back to him. Her expression still held the same possessive glint to it. He was starting to get a little bit perturbed by her expression before he realized the severity of what has just happened.

Anger shot through him and he could barely keep it at bay with the simple calm mask he wears. 

"kid, seriously?!" He shut his eye sockets shut, not noticing the guilty expression Frisk is wearing at his outburst. 

"the hell is wrong with you? i just wanted to have a good time with a new friend i made, and you and Undyne decide to barge in rudely like that." Before Frisk could respond, he reopened his eye sockets, revealing a pitch black emptiness. 

_**"This behavior needs to stop."** _

He blinked his eye sockets, and the lights in his eyes returned. He saw that Frisk was not frightened in the least by his intimidation tactic, but he knew that he got the message across. 

She looked guilty, but it still had a hint of possessiveness in it. She opened her mouth but was interrupted when Sans suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

She was shocked that he would leave her like this, but the presence of her mind just scoffed in amusement.

 **"Serves you right. You were acting like a jealous lover."** She felt even more guilty. **"Can he be any** **clearer in these past few years? He doesn't see you as more than a friend. Get over it."**  At this, Frisk immediately found the idea of Sans rejecting her and being with a different woman infuriated her. 

Her thoughts immediately went to that female skeleton, all the guilt previous being erased at the sheer jealousy coursing through her. 

Chara sighed in exasperation. **"Don't tell me you're going to do something to that poor girl. Can you just quit it?"**

Frisk ignored her and started fuming silently, walking towards her house. She knew that there is a good chance that Sans and his, (ugh) friend relocated from the bar. The chances of her finding him would be slim. She grew irate at the recent scene the was displayed in front of her several moments ago.

Seeing that female skeleton laying her filthy hand on top of _her_ Sans invoked emotions that even stunned Chara into silence. That skeleton's image was now seared into her mind. Frisk couldn't comprehend why Sans looked so interested in that girl than herself. 

But one thing is for one hundred percent certain, she wouldn't lose what belonged to her to that skeleton. _Sans was hers_. Sans may not know it yet, but he will belong to her soon enough. She just had to formulate a plan. 

She first had to know obtain every little scrap of information that she could find on the female skeleton. It shouldn't be too difficult. The intense anger and possessiveness were coursing through her at the thought of that girl taking Sans away from her.

Her handsome, amazing, funny, and caring little skeleton being taken from her by someone else wasn't going to be stood for. 

After arriving home and eating dinner with her mom, she went up to her bedroom and pulled out her phone. She will definitely find more info on that skeleton, but first, she needed a little bit of fun time. She opened up her inventory deciding which piece of San's clothing she should go with. She decided to go with his boxers this time. 

It was a cute little article of cloth, having patterns of bones imprinted on it. 

Suddenly, Chara pleaded with her to stop, which she hasn't failed to do every time she decided to have fun with his clothing. She didn't listen to Chara however. 

It was time for her third session for this day. 


	6. Months Go By

Months and months went by. After the incident at Grillbys, Sans initially avoided her and ignored her countless texts and phone calls sent to him on a daily basis. He didn't feel comfortable asking for help but eventually caved in after his brother sobbed in front of him. His baby bro was crying one night after dinner, as he feared that his and Frisk's friendship was slowly deteriorating. 

Papyrus's fears were not misplaced. Despite the years and years of gradual jealous and possessive behavior, she has exhibited towards him, he has always sort of dismissed it and forgiven her. She did save the underground and was, and deep down, still is his best friend. He still had left over anger, and was trying his best not to give in and make contact with her. But with each passing day, with more and more pressure from his friends and brother, as well as all of Frisk's attempts to get them alone were driving Sans up the wall. He knew that the right thing to do is to have a very strict talk with her, establishing boundaries in their friendship, but the fear of hurting her emotionally was strong within his soul. It'd be like locking up Lesser Dog in a basement without giving him any attention. He just couldn't muster the strength to commit to doing the right thing, and he hated how he was so **weak.**

However much conflict was going on in these past few months, one amazing light has broken through the stress. 

Sofia. His friend that he had thankfully met all those days ago at the bar. 

Of course, he wouldn't dump all of his issues on her, so she doesn't understand the entire situation he was in, but she knew that something was off with him, if anything from witnissing Frisk's stunt. Despite knowing she wouldn't hesistate to help him with anything, he just couldn't just have her help him solve his problems, he wasn't that type of person. She respected this, but he could tell she really wanted to help. 

Maybe one day he could open up to her completely. Not just this whole entire Frisk's crush on him thing, but with everything. His life story, his mental issues, and all the other problems he faces. 

That is the other thing. 

While it was only a few months, he felt himself fall completely in love with her. She was definitely gorgeous to him sure, but he especially adored her personality and quirks. 

Sometimes when he was alone at home, hiding from his problems, his mind would drift to her. Her entire being soothed him, and the effect was effective in both mind and in person. His soul screamed at him to ask her to bump their friendship to the next level. His soul seemed to yearn for her own soul. But he never had a crush or any remote romantic interest in someone. All his life he planned on being without a special someone who would share their life together, but with Sofia...

He'd sometimes have shy little fantasies of them getting married or him pecking her on the cheek. He felt like this was akin to something out of one of those anime Alphys and Undyne religiously watch. 

He felt somewhat of a **creep** for thinking about these things, but the answers he had gotten from the Undernet told him that this was completely normal to have these little, innocent fantasies. 

Her effect on him was clear. Their hangouts, their talks, their laughter together was what kept him composed together. Her indirect help to him was invaluable and all of this encouraged him to face this issue had on. Today he was going to speak to Frisk. He desperately hoped that Frisk would understand that she needed to stop her behavior, and that he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship. He planned on gently letting her down, but also telling her he wants to stay as good friends. 

Sans most certainly didn't want Frisk out of his life. He still conisdered her his little sibling. 

He already made the time of their talk at night in his house. Papryus was having a sleepover today, so he wouldn't be home. Of course, after he talked to her in person about wanting to talk to her, she immediately accepted. But he noticed something within her estatic expression, something he felt that was omnimous...

He couldn't shrug off a little bit of anxiety, but he was probably overimagining it. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He jumped up from the couch, rushing to the door to open to an eager looking Frisk. 

"heya kid, thanks for swinging by, i know i haven't been the best person for ignoring you rudely for these past few weeks and for that i'm sorry." 

And he truly was apologetic, ignoring her wasn't the solution at all.

She immediately forgave him and let Sans lead her to the guest room, presumbely so they wouldn't be walked on during their talk. Frisk eagerly stared at his form in front of her, licking her lips in anticipation. 

Both of them entered the guest room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I hope Frisk isn't planning anything.


	7. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape in this chapter.

Sans and Frisk sat on top of the bed in the guest room, facing each other. The room was an overall pleasant one, yet it possessed a bland interior which Sans felt was good for this long overdue talk that they should have had a few weeks ago, actually, years ago. 

He regretted never communicating to Frisk about their different feelings toward one another and setting up boundaries. Things that are and are not appropriate for them should have been discussed a long time ago. Well, now that was about to change. 

His skeletal fingers were kneading the blanket beneath the both of them, a little nervous but he would be damned if he would short cut his way out of the problem like he always does. 

His eye sockets were naturally gravitating towards his crossed legs below him due to the upcoming, and most likely awkward talk. He forced himself to look into her eyes, however. He noticed a peculiar look of contained excitement behind her calm expression. He chose to ignore it, anyway she was probably elated that he was just finally beginning to speak to her after weeks of alienation.

He really regrets being such a horrible person for ignoring all of his friends and his brother like that. But like he said to himself in his mind, over and over, he will be the better monster and set things right. 

His resolve strengthened. 

He stared into Frisk's chocolate brown eyes and started the planned speech in his head. 

"frisk, i just want to say again that i wrongfully ignored you guys. i could've been an adult and handled this with maturity, but i didn't. again, i'm sorry. " 

He knew that Frisk has already forgiven him for his childish mistake, like always, but he felt the need to emphasize how remorseful he was over that. He saw the softening of the human's face as she muttered out, "It's really okay Sans, I and all the others forgive you completely. We are all just happy that you didn't completely cut us all out."

He felt relief sprung through him for the second time. 

"heh, you're the best, how did an old bag of bones end up with such great friends?" He grinned. Before Frisk could say anything and proceed to get them both off track, he immediately started getting straight to the point.

"so, frisk, i wanna set up some rules, y'know, to keep things like the problem at the bar prevented." He started off saying. 

He saw the smile on Frisk's face twitch, clearly not liking where this talk was aiming towards. 

"so i was thinkin about-" The skeleton was interrupted by the human's hand landing on top of his. He was startled by this action, as it was quite awhile since their hands made in contact with one another. Her hand was slightly rough, but it was an overall pleasant feeling, given that it's his friend initiating it. But he was confused for the reason and looked up to come face to face with a shy Frisk. 

"Sans, I would like you to stop right there." At this, Sans felt his mouth degrade into a smaller one. He was about to protest when he felt a squeeze from her hand, signaling him to stop. 

"I just want to tell you, Sans." He could feel a little bit of sweat accumulating from her hand. She bit her lip, a very heated flush forming across her face. 

"Sans, I am very much in love with you."

He was certainly deciding to be quiet now. Of course, anyone viewing her behavior towards him in the past several years knew for one hundred percent certainty that there were no fault behind her words. He was just trying to mentally prepare himself for his next words. 

His voice came out in a soft whisper. 

"kid, i love you as well, but in a familial sort of way. not in a romantic sense. i view and will always view you as my younger sibling." He saw such hurt behind the crestfallen expression Frisk was wearing, but he had to further explain it. "it wouldn't just be right, dating you Frisk. don't get me wrong, you are a very attractive person, both in and out. but there are so many problems that come with the baggage of our hypothetical relationship, bucko."

He started listing the reasons. "not only are you so much younger than me, but it just feels incredibly wrong for me to date the person who i consider my family. not to mention the problems coming with a monster-human relationship. i could write an entire book about it."

Frisk looked like she was about to cry, gradually looking as if she was losing herself as he started his listing. She softly said, "I don't care about our age difference, the controversy of a human-monster relationship, and I am fully am in love with you, Sans. Please, please, please..."

"Please just accept me and reciprocate. I loved you for so long to let you go, just like that..." A few tear trails were making their journey down her reddened cheeks.

The skeleton wanted to hug her so badly and to comfort her. And he did just that. He whispered apologies into her ears, actually making a promise that he would find the right person for her, but he didn't know what else to say, or if he made a mistake rejecting her feelings in that fashion. He never had to deal with this sort of problem before. 

He wrapped his small, bony arms around her waist, rubbing his small hands at her back, attempting to soothe her. 

He was thinking of more ways to calm her down and support his devastated friend from all of this, feeling guilty that he was the cause of this. A still choked up, yet clear voice rang softly to his hearing.

"No, I'm not giving you up that easily. You are mine."

Before he could even process those words, he felt Frisk's larger hands shove him down hard on his back to the bed. She immediately brought her hands up and pinned his hands to both sides of his head. 

But if she pinned his hands like that... 

ᴴᵉ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ᵘˢᵉ ᵃⁿʸ ᵒᶠ ʰᶦˢ ᵐᵃᵍᶦᶜ...

He started thrashing, trying desperately to free his body from her own. His body was weak compared to Frisk's, having the lowest stats in the underground as well as low endurance meant he was as strong as a human child.

He started struggling, yelling at her to release him, asking her what she is doing. He didn't get a response but looked up to see the most disturbing sight he has seen in the past years he was up on the surface.

Frisk looked downright predatorial, clear possessiveness and immense lust radiating off of her. Her larger and stronger hands were not affected by his fruitless attempts at escaping. 

Frisk's face was lowering slowly towards his, clearly savoring the sight of him squirming uselessly like a puppy. 

He needed to some how to throw Frisk off of him and book it out of there. He was in deep trouble. _He really, really didn't want to find out what comes next._

Frisk's face finally lowered enough that she could make contact with his teeth. He felt the air around his face being sucked in and realized with slight disgust that she was inhaling his scent in. _He didn't like this._

Then, without warning, she slammed her soft lips into his teeth, her tongue lapping up at his teeth furiously, asking to be let in. He felt wrong because he couldn't help but slightly enjoy the feeling...

Her form was rubbing at his ribs in a desperate fashion. She positioned his hands to where they were right next to each other, then using one hand, she entrapped the both of his own. 

With a swift and hurried motion, she pulled out her phone and opened her inventory. She pulled out a thick rope out from her inventory, much to San's horror and threw her phone to the side carelessly, which landed on the ground next to the bed. 

She tied up both of his hands up, growing more and more heated at the sight of her crush struggling. She just wanted to rip his clothing out and explore his form. She wanted to touch, smell, and taste him. 

She could see him getting more and more terrified, but a little bit of arousal embedded in her skeleton's face, much to her pleasure. 

Now that her hands were free, she was going to make sure every inch of him would receive attention. 

Just when her hands gripped the zip line of his jacket, about to open it up, a sharp pain struck her body. 

_Chara._

It felt as though a knife was entering her head, the feeling was enough for her to crash on top of Sans, who was still struggling desperately the get out. She could feel Chara yelling profanities and her intense protests. Frisk could feel Chara's protectiveness, her disgust, and her anger all at once. 

More and more waves of pain shot up through Frisk's nerve, but Frisk wasn't surprised or fearful. She knew that Chara would eventually run out of energy and be automatically forced into slumber. 

Meanwhile, Sans was sweating heavily, unable to keep the fear and helplessness appear on his face. Feeling so wrong and defiled already.

Frisk could hear Chara yelling out empty promises of intense pain for her if she didn't stop doing this to Sans. Frisk simply ignored her, once again.

Chara just didn't seem to understand that she and Sans were meant to be. This is meant to happen. Maybe in not such a forced and rough manner, but they were meant to be. He belonged to her. 

Eventually, after a few tense minutes, Chara was growing fatigued as she wasted more and more of her energy at Frisk, fruitlessly attempting to save her friend. With the last insult thrown at Frisk, she could feel Chara being completely drained and falling into forced sleep.

Frisk grinned happily. 

She turned to the now exhausted looking Sans, no doubt trying to free himself, and smiled at him. 

"Sorry love, just had to wait out a temporary issue, but it's all fine now."

As she said this, she started trailing kisses all over his face, her hands ripping off his clothing, grabbing at his exposed ribs. 

Sans wanted to scream in betrayal, but he should have seen this coming. This was his fault completely. He was feeling a lot of things actually.

Disgust. Guilt. Stupidity. Self-Hatred. _Pleasure..._

 

He desperately wanted anyone to walk in on this and save him. He prayed to the stars that someone would rescue him, to save him from this. 

But nobody came.

Frisk started licking, sucking, and touching his ribs, feeling magic being pooled into what resembles a male sex organ. Pleasure and shame flowed intensely through the small skeleton. 

At the sight of what his magic pooled into, she sloppily wrapped her mouth around it, eagerly sucking it down. 

He hated the fact that he actually didn't want the feeling to stop.

Conflicting emotions grasped at him. He didn't want Frisk to be his first, he wanted Sofia to be the one. 

A sudden intense fear ran through him. What in the stars would he tell his skeletal companion about all of this? Did he lose his chance of having a relationship with her, now that he was being defiled by someone else?? Would she dislike him that he was feeling pleasure from all of this? She probably would. He most certainly would. 

Sans felt nauseous and felt like sobbing. 

Bitter tears pooled in his eye sockets and trailed down his face. He didn't want this. He didn't want this. He didn't want this. 

He didn't want to see this. He shut his eye sockets tightly shut. He hates how satisfying the flesh wrapping around his magic felt. He hated himself. He feared that Sofia would leave him now, because of Frisk's actions.

He wanted to die. He was probably about to lose his gateway to true happiness. He wanted to die and never come back. He wanted to be SAVED. He wanted to die so badly. He felt so betrayed by the person he thought of as a friend. He felt so stupid for not predicting this. He felt so gross. He felt so disgusting and wrong as a wet and sticky fluid ran down his magic, with a loud moan coming out of the human. 

He forced himself not to focus on Frisk's constant touching that lasted hours and hours. He ignored the satisfied feeling that his traitorous body is feeling. He wanted this to stop. 

He wanted his brother to hold him. He wanted to sit on Toriel's lap and tell jokes with each other. He wanted to watch anime with Alphys and Undyne. He wanted to play poker with the patrons. He wanted to watch Asgore garden his flower patch.

His mind desperately started forming barriers. His mind kept telling him that this was just a sick nightmare. 

Haha! Frisk wouldn't do this to him! It was just a product of his very sick and ill mind. Frisk was his friend!

She would never do this to him!

Frisk is so kind and caring, she wouldn't force him to do this. 

Yes, that must be it, it's all just a dream. He will wake up soon. 

Everything can be back to normal again. 

He is fine. He is fine. Not real. He is fine. He is fine. Just a dream. He is fine. He is fine. Frisk wouldn't do this. He is fine. He is fine. Everything will be alright. He is fine. He is fine. Everything will be back to normal. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. He is fine. 

**He is fine.**

His mind pulled up happy memories, trying to convince himself that this is all just a sick joke his mind pranked him with. 

The image of him giving Papyrus his first bed time story was the last thing he has saw. 

 

 


	8. Some Help

Sans blearily opened his eyes, his skeletal hands already trying their best to rub his at his eye sockets. He had no clue where he was, as the bedding that was cushioning his back was not really familiar to him. He also felt another sensation, a pair of soft, fleshy arms were wrapped around his torso. His side was engulfed by a snoring figure... A human figure.

He briefly wondered if he was even supposed to be here right now. Probably not, he wasn't really the cuddling type so it is safe to assume that he involuntarily became a pointy pillow for someone.

His hands were trying to rub at his bones, but he realized that they were being restrained by something rough. He tried with all his strength, which wasn't really a lot, to unharness his hands. He felt really tired, like incredibly tired than usual. 

He tried to muster up his magic in order free himself, but it just so happened that the rope conveniently restrained his hands in the position that caused his magic to be unuseable. The small skeleton's face scrunched up in slight panic and puzzlement as he continued to free his hands, not really caring about disturbing his cuddle buddy. The same cuddle buddy whose hand was resting inappropriately close to his crotch...

He was getting more anxious by the minute and getting a strange feeling that went along his anxiety.

Then a putrid stench clawed right up in his nose, which made him want to gag. It was the smell of _sex._

Just what in Asgore's name happened in this room?! He wanted to vomit, all of this felt really wrong to him. Nothing was adding up at all. 

Then, all of the memories from the previous hours stuck him like Greater Dog ramming into him for pets. 

He screamed. 

His magic, bursting out in strong pulses in reflex. He stumbled out of Frisk's grasp, falling onto the floor with a thud. He landed on his back, ignoring the sudden spike of pain shooting up through his spine. His magic, in its very intense state, was, fortunately, able to tear apart his bindings and he made a beeline for the door that was keeping him in with _her._

He ignored the protests of the human as he hurriedly gathered his magic in the preparation of a shortcut. He pled to the stars that his underused legs would be able to carry him to freedom. He quickly swung the door of the guest room open, hurriedly walking through it. He had no idea or any concern of where he took the shortcut at.

Instead of the sight of a hallway and the railing of the second floor of his home, the sight of water and garbage met him head on. The smell of that putrid odor in the guest room has thankfully vanished, and instead, a wafting scent of garbage took its place. 

The cool water of the garbage dump in Waterfall engulfed his tiny, bare feet. His body of intensely shaking, still feeling unbearable like he was still in danger and was invaded. 

His entire body felt incredibly sore and overstimulated.  

With the shortcut, his magic was draining fast, unable to compensate for the huge leap of distance between his house and Waterfall. He fell to his knees, hands barely reacting in time to shield his face from the grainy water.  

His mind was completely blank, and so was his emotions. All he wanted to do was sleep, and not wake up.  

He wanted Papyrus to comfort him, rocking his tiny frame like one would do with their newborn child and recite him the stories of working in a pasta restaurant. He wanted to see Papyrus scrunch up his face to ponder a good pun, unlike the bad puns he would sometimes entertain his friends with, and watch him as he proudly say it to him. He just wanted Papyrus here. 

Memories of what had transpired in the past few hours were slowly seeping into his mind, like a leak from a pipe. He desperately tried to deny it, coming up with excuses for it.

Frisk couldn't do that to him. She cared for him and respected him as a friend, right?

It was all a dream, right?

Frisk cared for him, right?

Frisk couldn't of possibly have done that to him, right?

A few tears managed to leak out of his eye sockets, making up more far-fetched excuses for the unwanted memories. 

He wanted to scream again, yet being unable to for his magic was almost now completely gone. Depleted from...

No, he wouldn't think about it anymore. 

But the memories kept grasping at his head, harder each time he tried to force it down. He gave in. 

His mind was torn to believe whether it was Frisk who did it or if it was just a vivid nightmare. If Frisk actually did it, surely she had a good reason, right?

She wouldn't just forcefully take him and defile him like that, right?

Was it his fault? Maybe he just wasn't clear enough about expressing his feelings, or maybe he unknowingly gave her permission to do what she did to him. Yes, it had to be his own fault, Frisk couldn't of possibly have done that without a good explanation. 

Frisk was a good person, right?

He started sobbing, his hands couldn't even reach up to wipe away the trails of streaming tears. He never wanted to feel something like that ever again.

He summoned his ethereal soul out of his body, wanting to see its condition. 

His once white-colored soul was now giving off a grayish light, several cracks of hurt implanting itself along his soul. It was giving off doses of weakened magic, displaying a low level of light. 

He placed it back into his body without reacting to its horrible condition. 

He didn't want any of his friends to discover the status of his soul. He couldn't go back to them.

ᴴᶦˢ ᵇᵉˢᵗ ᶠʳᶦᵉⁿᵈ ʰᵃᵈ ʳᵃᵖᵉᵈ ʰᶦᵐ. 

His mind went blank again, his emotions and mind shutting off. 

He didn't acknowledge the notifications of his phone receiving texts and calls from his worried friends. He didn't acknowledge the sound of a familiar flower bursting up through the water, inspecting him. He didn't acknowledge the taunts of Flowey about the state of his body, nor his vines threatening to puncture his bones. He didn't acknowledge Flowey, who had ceased his taunts and proceeded to just creepily watch him. 

Sans didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. Just blankly staring at the garbage falling into the endless abyss down below. 

-*--*-

Flowey watched the naked skeleton curled up in a ball, expressionlessly staring into nothingness. He admitted to himself that the fact that Sans was acting like someone committed an act of something unspeakable to him strangely disturbed him slightly, but he was more or less intrigued. Sans was always such a composed individual, so it was very, very interesting to see him in such a state. 

Killing him while he was in such a vulnerable state had crossed his mind, but he knew that Frisk would probably rewind time in order to bring him back anyway. 

Seeing what Sans would do now was more appealing than killing him actually. 

His roots were making themselves comfortable in the ground as his eyes tracked his form for any movement. He took in the skeleton's appearance, noticing that his eye lights in his sockets have completely died out, leaving two empty pits in his face. Usually, when Sans would make his eye lights disappear, it meant that he was being serious, but Flowey had a distinct feeling that this wasn't him being serious. 

His arms were wrapped around his exposed rib cage, and Flowey noticed the burn mark around both of his wrists. It is almost as if he was being tied up by his hands...

A sudden string of sounds coming through his phone made it to the flower's hearing. He wondered curiously how his phone could have reception down here, but he realized that Alphys probably had to do something with it. She probably tweaked the phone or something of the sort.

Growing bored of watching San's nonmoving frame, he turned his attention towards his phone, which was currently blowing up with notifications. He lifted one of his smaller vines and wrapped it around the beeping phone. 

Lucky, his phone wasn't damaged at all. Again, probably due to the fact that Alphys made it nearly indestructible or something. 

He lifted the phone to his face, and saw the string of notifications of all of the skeleton's friend's texts and attempted calls towards him. Most of them being Frisk and Papyrus, but Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, and even a few monsters from Grillbys were attempting to communicate with him. 

Then, a call from Frisk was received.

Curiously, he used his vines to answer the call, and he immediately heard the panicked, female voice of the human ringing out throughout the garbage dump.

"Sans! Oh my gosh, please tell me where you are. I promise I won't do anything to you again like that, but please come back!" 

Flowey didn't answer the clearly distressed human, but he noticed something in the corner in his vision somehow changed. He glanced over to presumably the unmoving form of Sans but was completely caught off guard to see Sans sitting upright, facing him. 

He almost yelled out, but quickly silenced himself for the sake of the call being played. The skeleton wasn't looking at him at all, instead, he was staring directly at the phone in his vines, with that empty, creepy expression he was wearing.

He still had no eye lights, and his smile was almost disturbingly tiny. Flowey, for the life of him, couldn't place the expression the skeleton was wearing, but he could tell at the least that Sans wasn't all excited at hearing Frisk at all. 

Frisk kept asking Sans to answer her and demanded to tell her where he was, yet both Flowey and Sans kept completely quiet. Sans, still frozen in time, and Flowey watching him with curious eyes. 

Eventually, Flowey ended the call after a few minutes after getting frustrated over San's reacting attitude. 

Despite the ended call, Sans stared at the exact same spot at where the phone had been, still unmoving. 

No matter how many threats or taunts Flowey flung at him, Sans did not react or move. Eventually, Flowey just stared back at him, deciding to play this game. 

And just like that, they stayed all night. 

It wasn't until he heard the rapid footsteps of multiple people going towards the both of them that Flowey burrowed through the ground, watching the scene unfold from a concealed location.

He watched with intrigued eyes as Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, and some royal guard members found the unmoving skeleton there. All of them looked incredibly relieved than worried when noticing San's lack of anything. Papyrus flung his arms around his brother, ignoring his unresponsiveness. He sobbed of how worried he has been and how glad that they had found him. 

Everyone else attempted to interrogate him, but their attempts failed. Eventually, Papyrus resorted to carrying him gently, while Undyne took out her phone, presumably calling to inform of the discovery of the lost skeleton. 

And with that, they all left, the voice of Papyrus rocking Sans back and forth while telling him soothing stories. 

Flowey has never been so curious or confused before.

 


	9. Dreams

Shifting colors and shapes were being changed in his vision, but he could quite barely focus on any of them with any slick of interest as he blankly stared into nothingness. The feeling of his tiny little body being carried by a familiar set of arms was present, yet barely acknowledged by him. The same could be said for his brother's attempts for stories. Sans could just make out from his hearing, a story of a fluffy bunny and his family getting their happy ending.

The stories and being held by his brother was comforting indeed, but he could barely put in the slightest effort to give out a response of any kind.

Random formulas that you would find in a textbook assigned from Toriel's school was entering through his head for no apparent rhythm or reason to them. But mathematics, in general, was always somewhat of a comfort for him so he could assume that it was his mind trying to cope. It didn't matter if it were formulas that you would learn about in every branch of mathematics, he welcomed them all.

And that was the rest of the trip of the Underground for him. His brother kept babbling on and on about stories to him he, no doubt, memorized from just the sheer number of times the stories were being read to him. The recitals of the fairy tales would just be clumped up with white noise in the background for him, however. They were comforting, but not important to him. All Sans would be focusing on was his formulas. He ignored the few questions that the others around Papyrus said to him.

His fingers absentmindedly rubbed circular patterns into the fluffy towel that served as a comforter for his naked form. He wondered if the others noticed anything that was something wrong, obviously other than the fact that he wasn't responsive at all.

Did they notice the dried leftovers from last night?

The reverberating sound of the doors to the lab in Hotland rang out to him, though he paid it no mind. The next few minutes were a complete blur for him, unable to discern the noises forming around him. He could tell that a new individual was present in the room with his 'rescue' group, albeit a nervous and jittery voice.

A dazzling white light was surrounding him, just as much as the voices were. After a few moments of incoherent conversation, he barely felt himself being placed down on the cool, metal table. Suddenly, a yellow mass, the size of him, was thrown in front of his vision. The figure was clearly speaking, but he didn't try to acknowledge them.

Sans was just so tired. So empty, too.

The memory of the feeling of a tight, damp flesh wrapping itself around his member seeped into his head. A collage of emotions flew threw him suddenly, in reaction to the unwanted memory. An ember of horror and disgust was burning weakly inside of recesses of his soul, his magic was flaring slightly in response. Just as the memory and the bundled emotions came, it had vanished and emptiness was present in his soul again.

He heard the sound of a machine running somewhere close by to him. He felt the vibrations of the unknown machine doing its unknown purpose just right on top of the spot on his chest where his soul is. He heard multiple machines being run at the same time, and it went on for a short period of time. After awhile, he felt his soul being pulled out of his chest, the familiar tug at his chest indicating this fact. He felt the collective gasp of several monsters that were apparently in the room with him.

He was so tired. So, so tired. He just wanted to sleep for a long time.

His eyes involuntarily closed, the colors of his world disappearing and leaving an inky blackness to replace it.

The blackness was vanquished by the sweeping colors that entered his vision. He was struck blindly with a mishmash of yellow, green and blue. His vision was slowly clearing itself and what was presented in front of him was beautiful. A clear blue sky, an infinitely stretched grassy field surrounding him, and yellow buttercups growing in abundance around him.

But he didn't focus on his surroundings for more than a second as he realized that he wasn't alone. Four familiar, important people were sitting cross-legged in front of him.

His soul jumped.

Asriel. Chara. Sofia. Papyrus.

He couldn't believe it or be even happier.

They all looked as if they were having quite the entertaining conversation with each other as all their faces displayed amusement as well as happiness. Asriel and Chara appeared just as young as they were when they passed on. Papyrus was fairly young as well, he seemed to be as tall as Sans, while Sofia looked just as he remembered.

He wanted to reach out to them desperately, join in with them in their conversation, but he was frozen in his place, to let them now that he was there as well. But it seemed that the four of them noticed him as they all turned to him, smiling at him with recognition and joy.

"Howdy!" A soft voice called out to him, undoubtedly belonging to Asriel. "I'm so glad you're finally here Sans!"

The goat monster picked up something from beside him, lifting it up and holding it up in his hands towards him.

"All of us wanted to let you know that we will always be there for you! So we made this for you!" Asriel's voice chirped at him.

In his hands held a crown of buttercups, approximately a perfect fit for his head.

He saw Asriel place the crown on top of his skull, meanwhile, Chara snickering at him. Papyrus was laughing happily while Sofia gave him a thumbs up.

Sans still was frozen in place, but the others didn't notice or mind his lack of movement as they all commented teasingly or joyfully at his appearance.

He felt happy. He felt contentment. He felt safe.

Then, the entire world vanished, including the people important to his soul. He wanted to scream in frustration as he desperately reached out towards them in an attempt to reach them, but to no avail. He needed to get back to them somehow!

In the midst of all of his panicking and sorrow, he felt a jolt snap through his body. He felt a wet, _familiar_ tongue lick at his vertebrae. Familiar hands started groping his ribs through his jacket and very familiar moans were heard and _he couldn't do anything about it._

Sans jolted awake, his eye sockets widening to almost perfect circles. He looked at his surroundings, noticing that he was in his brother's room, the action figures in his line of sight which was a dead giveaway. He heard the clangs and bangs of pots and pans downstairs. The joyous singing of his brother was scattering everywhere through out the house. 

Sans didn't feel like going downstairs and eating anything. As much as how much Papyrus's quality and the variety of food has improved, all he wanted to do was do nothing, something that, he correlated to, his old self in the underground would have done. But he could barely bring himself to care. 

He was about to lay back down on his back when something out of the corner of his eyes stirred next to him. 

If he had blood, it would have been frozen cold. 

A mop of brown hair and brown eyes met his own, arms that he had not noticed before were wrapped around his waist and were pulling him towards her chest. Frisk smiled at him, and Sans just felt like crying all over again in the garbage dump, but he didn't.

He felt the chill at a very specific spot at his neck and realized that it was slightly wet...

Sans just stared at her while Frisk moved her face closer to his, whispering softly to him, "Welcome home, babe. You had all of us really worried." 

With her arms still wrapped around him, she pulled him into her and kissed him with her lips. Sans didn't react as she peppered his skull with kisses before he found his voice and let out a weak, "stop, please frisk." He tried to gently push her off, but she only grew more insistent.

Sans tried to get off the bed, however, Frisk's hands kept him in place, her hands were going underneath the shirt he was in and started feeling around his ribs. Despite himself, Sans involuntarily gave out a pleased little moan, much to Frisk's pleasure. 

"Just enjoy it. Please Sans, I promise it will feel good. God, I love you so much Sans." Her touches grew more intense as well as her kisses, much to San's increasing anxiety and panic. "Please don't hate me. I'm sorry, but I just can't help it."

Her grip on his hands grew a little more tigher. "When I see you around with that other skeleton, I just want to take you away and teach you a lesson on who you **really belong to**."

Just before Frisk could go on any further, Papyrus knocked on the door loudly, immediately bringing Frisk out of her lust-induced state. Using her distraction, Sans jumped out of the bed and ran to the door to respond to his brother's knocks. 

 

 


	10. ???

Sans bolted for the door as if it was the gateway to eternal bliss. He has never been so thankful for such a convenient interruption. His little legs worked as fast as they were able to in the effort to run away, his bones creaking in malcontent from the unfamiliar strain. He already felt fatigued just from the forceful jump out of the bed. Despite his years of inactivity, he shouldn't be so out of shape. His magic, it seemed, had taken a massive toll as he felt his magical reserves being almost on the verge of being emptied out completely.

He could hear his brother calling out to him in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, saying, "Brother, are you awake yet?" Hearing his brother's voice reaching out to him intensified his desperation. His brother was a lifeline that he must grip onto, in order to escape. He wanted to yell out a response, but his magic, being on the very low side, prevented him from completing even such a trivial task.

He was running across the red, fluffy carpet, his desperation increasing over ten fold when he heard Frisk jumping up from the bed and going after him. A suggestion of attempting to settle whatever this entire disgusting thing was, but he pressured it down. He could still feel the sensation of her drizzling saliva coat his vertebrae.

Before he could even make it halfway to the door, a pair of hands ensnared his waist and grappled onto him. For once in his adult life, he let out a shrill shriek as the hands gripped his sides like a predator would to their prey. He felt her hands digging into his sides, burrowing into the tight spaces between his bones, clearly determined to seize him, and that frightened him on many different levels.

His hands automatically went to battle Frisk's invading hands in order to free himself. He struggled with all the pathetic, remaining magic in his reserves, and felt himself being drained with a frightening quickness. His hearing and vision were fading slowly into complete obscurity. Flashes of images of the human forcing him to be involved in... These flashes have awoken a primal, burning flame that emerged in his soul.

He couldn't let himself be captured so easily.

He witnessed and heard the door to Papyrus's room splinter and crash down. And out came his boisterous, and now currently shouting sibling make an entrance through the room, carrying an elongated bone in both of his hands as a weapon. Papyrus's eyes showed a blanket of concern and fear layered over them.

Frisk's hands released his sides, something that brought him great relief. His brother, who looked like he was ready to fend off any would-be intruder, was now running over to him, his spear-like bone being disintegrated as Papyrus dispelled it. Sans rammed into his brother's arms, his arms reaching out wide towards him in a desperate manner. He clung to his brother like a child would to a parent. He felt like sobbing, already feeling angry tears forming in tiny forms in his eye sockets. He rubbed his face into the familiar red scarf that his brother owned, bringing him a feeling of protection.

He just wanted Frisk to stop this behavior. He wanted the old Frisk back. The Frisk that actually cared about him and not treat him as an object as a means to fulfill her desire.

What the hell happened to her? How did such a compassionate girl turn into such a horrendous person? How did her simple crush on him blossom into a frightful lust?

His hands were clinging tightly to the flimsy battle armor that his face was buried into. Once upon a time, he crafted this garment for his enthusiastic, little brother, but it was lost in the sea of his more recent memories of his time on the surface.

He wished with all his soul and magic that all of this can somehow be reversed. He just wanted to spend time with everyone else as friends. But It's too late now. Nothing can be recovered or fixed. A deep part of him understood this.

And Sofia... He couldn't face her after all that has happened in these short hours.

He felt gloved hands rubbing the back of his skull, in a soothing manner. He melted into the gentle and reassuring massages. The smell of freshly cooked pasta and a strange, unidentifiable sauce permeated through his naval cavity.

Nothing mattered in these few moments. He didn't care if, whatever sick situation he was in, was far from being resolved. All he cared in these few, limited moments was his brother, and his brother only. The outside world wasn't a concern for him. All he needed was his brother right now, and all his problems in his life did not matter to him. 

Once again, he felt incredibly tired. Not just from this little physical burst of activity, but from everything.

He felt himself losing the sleeping battle, and a tingling sensation wrapped itself around his body. And it took a few moments before sleep had claimed him. 

-*-

Frisk was leaned up against the wall, hands clutching the both sides of her head, gripping onto the both of them for support. She could feel her once previous dormant friend now growing with ever increasing strength. In her blurry vision, she could barely make out Papyrus eyeing her with concerned and very puzzled eyes, while holding her beloved. She could faintly make out the fact that Papyrus was trying to speak to her, but to no avail. She couldn't ever hope to focus on anything in the room except the blindingly, agonizing pain lodged deep in her head, panging with tremoring pain. 

Her sweaty hands were quickly getting sore from the sheer tightness her hands were exerting. She could just barely hear the sound of hurried, heavy footsteps walk out of the room, presumably Papyrus would fetch her something in order to help her with her pain if she knew him well enough over the years. Her knees buckled and she slid down against the wall, her entire body shaking. 

Whatever pain that Frisk had the pleasure of experiencing on her days on the surface was nothing close to resembling the current mauling of the walls of her physche. There was no doubt that this was something that was different from all the few times Chara had directly attacked her mind. Something about the intense pain was different. 

But she heard no voice in admist the sea of pain, there was no voice to yell at her or call her a freak. She seemed to be planning something. Unlike the last attack Chara pulled on her, this pain she was currently feeling wasn't like the frenzied claws that attacked her last time, instead, all of this seemed planned. 

Chara was definitely planning somethng. 

But she sure as hell won't give up. If this was Chara's way of tearing Sans away from her hands, than she will fight will all of her determination in her soul. And anyways, Frisk could just simply just play the waiting game until Chara tires out. Then she could get back to Sans and continue forth her plan for the both of them to be forever linked. 

But the pain didn't weaken or vanish. It just kept going and going, bringing waves of intense agony to her mind. She dry heaved into nowhere, while she distinctively felt a pair of gloved hands opening her mouth and inserting a bitter tasting substance inside her mouth. She recognized it as healing magic-infused medicine. 

Why hasn't Chara grown fatigued from all the energy she is spending?! Frisk could clearly sense the presense of her crystal clear in her mind. 

She felt herself being shut down, being taken over. Her determination was weakening somehow, much to the disbelief and fear Frisk felt. 

She couldn't lose now. The door of having Sans puddy in her hands would be closing on her, and she doesn't think she could open that door again after this.

No. No no no. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Sans to that _damned_ skeleton or anyone else for that matter. She could feel Chara forcefully drilling herself into her body, still silent yet still incredibly strong somehow. Chara's determination was somehow overriding hers. 

Frisk couldn't lose, she had to fight back. Sans **belonged** to her. They are meant to be soul bonded together. They are soul mates. Frisk had researched heavily into this and she knows for a fact that she and Sans are destined to love each other like no one else could. She couldn't let Chara interfere or anyone interfere with she and her Sans. She still had to claim San's soul in order to mark her claim onto him. To show any other females out there that she is the one who owns him. She still craved to taste him.

She couldn't lose herself. She couldn't lose. She had to get to Sans. They had to complete the ritual. Her plan needs to be completed. She couldn't...

_**Blackness.** _

-*-

Sans felt a warmth wrap itself around his frame. A soft, fluffy material was laying comfortably on top of him, a coccon being formed. He felt the weight of his skull being implanted on the fluffy, sweet scented pillow. 

He opened his eye sockets, blurriness clouding his vision. After a few seconds of adjustment, he slowly turned his head towards the right. He viewed his brother's room with his magic, wondering where his brother was and why he was in this bed and not his greasy mattress. 

It was dark. But there was Papyrus's nightlight in one of the corners of the room, giving off an aura of light in the heavy darkness. Sans turned his head and looked towards the window. It was nighttime, evidenced by the window showing off a black and starless night. 

He felt drowsy still, torn between wanting to just sleep and wanting to check up on Papyrus like he would normally do. His body felt heavy, like he was being weighed down by a two-ton weight anchoring down his body to the bed. 

He froze when he heard a soft breathing noise coming from somewhere in the room. His mind chalked it up immediately to Papyrus, but Papyrus doesn't breathe in his sleep...

It was human breathing.

His eyes shot open into wide circles, his magic flaring up. He sat up quickly, launching himself to the floor. He immediately could trace the outline of a humanoid sleeping at the other end of his bed. 

He felt like he was turned into an ice block. And he was a skeleton too.

It was like his mind was wiped to a clean slate, everything about him being struck with fear and numbness at the same time. His magic didn't react when he commanded it to rip out a short cut out of the place. 

He looked at the human's face, noticing that the face looked to be extremely tired. But he didn't care about that, when, to his horror, the human's eyes opened up. 

The human sat up from the bed slowly. Though something was different about Frisk...

The human turned her head and looked straight at him, with equally wide eyes as his. 

In the light of his brother's nightlight, he could see the features of the human now clearly. 

Red eyes. Flushed cheeks. Aurburn hair. 

Chara.


	11. An Old Friend

Silence and pure stunning shock mixed in with the air of the bedroom as the both of them stared piercingly into one another. Words were stuck in his mouth as he couldn't tear himself away from those wide, crimson eyes staring right back at him. His hands were clutching the fluffy blanket with an iron grip, crushing the life out of the material as he continued staring with blank sockets for eyes.

His mind had ceased to exist until he noticed tears pooling in those red eyes that he was for certain would never have seen face to face. The cool air ran past him suddenly, and he was struck down to the ground in a tight hug that nearly split his spine in the middle. He could only respond to the embrace by gripping his old friend's back tightly, his mind still fuzzy and blurry as Chara's arms wrapped around him.

"S-s-sans." Her voice cracked and creaked with disuse as it called out to him desperately. His mind took a few long seconds to process what he just heard. To process a voice that has been buried in the rubble of his mind for years. Eventually, his mind managed to piece together a response.

"w-wha..." Was all he could spit out as his mind was still reeling from the shock. With the shock was replaced with a long forgotten pain and anger. With his magic, he broke away her arms wrapped around him and shoved her back into the covers of the bed. He didn't miss the hurt and confusion blend in perfectly across her face, but he was just as hurt and confused.

"what kind of illusion is this?! what kind of sick freak w-would..." He trailed off, disbelief, anger, and hurt all mixed into one. His fatigued mind unable to comprehend or accept his deceased best friend was standing right in front of him. Touching him. Alive.

He backed up and his back collided with the wall behind him as his fists curled. He saw his friend's face turn crestfallen as she lifted her arms towards him, reaching for him.

"S-Sans, it's me, Chara, I swear it on my locket." Her voice was rough around the edges, and it was evident enough that it even made Sans cringe a little. He still had his back firmly placed against the wall as she stopped reaching out for him. She quickly dug into the collar of her well-worn yellow and green striped sweater and took out her locket. He narrowed his eyes at the shining metal, gleaming from the light of the nightlight in the room.

Hesitantly, Chara took off her locket and handed it over to him. She dropped it into her palms with an added whisper of a promise that she was real and alive. He laid the locket across both of his palms locked together, glancing at her with suspicion and looked down back at the golden locket. He glided over the cool metal with his thumb, feeling its cool surface grazing over his thumb. He was about to open the locket, but hesitated. He could feel Chara's stare boring into him as he opened the locket, revealing a picture of a young Chara and Asriel, their faces bright like the stars in the black sea of the night.

He heard Chara take a small step forward towards him, but all he did was stare at the photo. His mind was only chanting the words, she's real, over and over in his mind like a broken record. He grabbed the locket and gave it to her. Chara took it and wore it back on, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked over Chara, looking for any indication that she could possibly just be a fake and raze his soul down with hurt once again, but found nothing. She looked exactly the same before she came down with an illness. Pale face, auburn hair, red eyes, blushing cheeks and a small frame like his own. Her exhausted expression decorated her face which did not go well with her face like a young teenager. He would normally grow concerned, but he could only just focus on her being here right now.

His body moved on its own as he rushed into her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder. He could feel the immense relief and joy from her as she wrapped her own arms around him with just as much enthusiasm.

"c-chara, i can't believe it. you're actually here..." His voice came out as a soft whisper, his mind still trying to grasp the fact that somehow, his close friend was with him somehow. Was this a dream? A cruel product of his mind? Oh sweet stars, please let this be true.

They continued holding each other like that for minutes as they enjoyed hugging each other after so long, both afraid to let each other go, afraid of their interaction cutting short.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sans. She can't harm you anymore, I promise." She carried a determined tone as she said that.

Sans froze at who Chara was referring too, but she rubbed at his collarbone soothingly. His grip tightened on her, unwanted flashes of him and Frisk...

"Sans." Her tone adopted a serious tone. "I need to tell you about Frisk's plan, quickly. I have no idea how long Frisk will stay dormant." Her voice was shaky but had a firm resolve.

"but chara, answer me this, how did you come back?"

"Sans, I promise I will tell you how I came to be, but right now you are in serious danger."

"Frisk is planning to force a claim on your soul." She sounded disgusted as she said this, while her hands gripped his shoulders. But Sans could only just stare at her blankly.

She shook his shoulders. "Sans, please listen!" Her red eyes were looking straight into his own still blank sockets with something almost close to panic. He finally snapped and his eye lights returned.

"f-force a claim? w-why would she...how could she..." He was shaking now. He hated himself for feeling and sounding so fragile, but after all that has been done to him, he just couldn't help but fear Frisk.

"Yes! That's what Frisk has been doing for the past month, planning to claim you for her own." He jolted in response to that, just now hearing her coherently confirm it.

"We need to formulate a plan quickly. Like I said, I have no clue as to when Frisk would take back control."

"control? what do you mean chara?"

"Frisk and I share the same body, but with two separate souls. If that makes any sense..."

"what." Sans could only stare at her. He could just barely wrap his mind around the concept of his best friend and Frisk sharing control over a body. 

"I don't know how I managed to do it, but I was able to completely take over our shared body. Which doesn't make sense, Frisk's determination overrides mines, but I am definitely happy with the end result."

"but wait... there's a chance frisk will take over?" He dreaded the answer, already guessing it himself.

"Y-yes." Chara averted her gaze with saddened eyes.

"n-no. no, that isn't fair, dammit." He felt like breaking down. Mental pain flooding his mind, just as strong as physical pain. He just scarecely started to believe that Chara would be here with him for good. He didn't want Chara to replace Frisk, as stupid as that sounds, but he certainly doesn't want Chara to go whatever invisible state she was previously.

"Sans, this isn't the time. Please. We need to form a plan, quickly." She said that with her regal voice, but he could tell she was just as pained as he was from the dawning reality.

"We need to hide you first. Frisk is dormant right now, she isn't able to hear our conversation right now. The place we need to conceal you under has to be completely safe and remote."

As much as he didn't want to leave Chara, he knew she was right. But the fires of hell would freeze over before he simply leaves after reuniting with Chara. Not to mention that he couldn't just let Chara revert back to her previous state. If possible, he needed to find a solution to separate Chara and Frisk into their own separate bodies; a concept his mind could just barely latch on to. 

But...

Does he really want Frisk to continue existing? After everything she had... done to him? The logical aspect of his mind screamed a frantic 'No!', but he found the rest of him shouting back a 'yes.' 

He could still feel the sensation of her doing those... things to him. He shuddered.

No. He couldn't just give up on Frisk like that. There surely has to be a reason. A motivation behind all of this. She had to have had a good reason to be doing all of this...

"Sans?" A concerned Chara spoke to him. He looked up and saw his worried friend staring back at him. 

"yea?"

"That expression you're making... I-I... Oh gosh... I'm being so insensitive!" Chara suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle for the second time, just slightly less intense than the first time. 

"I'm not a good friend. I'm supposed to be comforting you after all that has happened, like a real friend, dammit. I'm so sorry, Sans." Her tone held an anger that speared herself. He wanted to erase that anger and tell her that she was one of his dearest friends to him, and had absolutely nothing to apologize for, but silence took a hold on his words.

Her breathing grew quicker. 

"I'm so, so sorry! I couldn't protect y-you. I was too damn weak. I'm so sorry!" Her words were moving at a speedy rate, but he was able to understand and ache at those words.

"chara..." It was all he could say.

"Why am I so damn weak! Why wasn't I able to rescue you!" Her anger intensified, a larger flame of self-hate stronger than the last. Her grip started to hurt him. 

"chara, please, stop. listen to me when i say that none of this was even half your fault. please don't blame yourself." He wished he could have added more comforting words, but he wasn't good with words. Much less comforting someone. Even if it was a friend who looked as if she was going to fall apart, yet at the same time, looking like a burning flame of fury. 

One of her hands removed itself from his shoulder, and he then realized that Chara was crying. She rubbed at her eyes furiously with her sleeve and he only felt pure guilt in his soul. 

A choked sob came loose out of her throat, despite her clear attempts to keep it at bay. She took a few deep breaths and seemed to compose herself slowly. 

He rubbed his hand soothingly in circles at her back, not knowing how else to comfort her. He has never seen her cry before and was severely unprepared. But he tried his best.

Without a warning, her hands ripped away from him and a gasp of shock accompanied the action. He took a step back and was about to ask her what was the matter, but her voice reached first.

"No, no, no, no! Sans, you have to escape, now! I can feel Frisk slowly coming back. You need to run!" She practically screamed the words at him. 

He heard those words with clarity, but he found his legs uncooperating and staying in place.

"bu-" 

"GO!" She shouted at him with pure panic. 

His magic didn't need to listen for the second time. 

Distraught and anguish filled him at the thought of leaving Chara. 

He took a short cut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Flowers

He stood planted in the ground, embedded in the biting cold snow of Snowdin with his roots. He lazed around in front of the once happily decorated house of a familiar pair. The house itself had diminished into a pathetic state of disrepair. The once multicolored-filled lights coiling around the roof of the house was now bleak as the color that had been drained from its capsules. Little chips and strikes from the cold weather of the area degraded it to a bleak dull color from its previous splendor. 

Of course, none of this was remotely interesting to Flowey as he was rooted directly in front of the door to the house. He was long past from just simply staring at the decaying houses of the Underground out of pure boredom, anyway. 

His painfully fake mask of cheeriness was still carved into him as he bobbed from left to right in an effort to actually give himself something to do while he waited. Waiting for a particular someone, in fact. His cutting smile suddenly grew wider and a tad more frightening as a certain skeleton entered his mind. 

He vividly and deliciously remembered the shaking, the empty pits swirling in his eye sockets, the blankness and the pure _fright_. 

The flower's smile grew just a bit wider. 

If he knew the skeleton well enough, then his prediction would be correct. But sweet stars did the waiting drill the very symbol of boredom in him. 

The ground suddenly ruptured as one of his snaking vines launched itself from the ground. The thorny and green abomination of plant matter rose and faced its master. Flowey grinned as he admired his own vines. Vines that could best even the strongest of them and yet be gentle enough to lift the most fragile gem in Waterfall. 

The same vines that brought the hefty weight of death careening down on every single monster and was the helping hands for any monster who asked for it. And his vines even eventually managed to claim the short skeleton that brought so many deaths and resets down at him. His left eye twitched at the many memories that materialized unwanted. Memories of bones and pure white-hot beams of magic that slashed into his pride. Many perfectly planned timelines that were foiled and ruined by him. Many furious and frustrated slashes at anything that got in his way after receiving death's blow to the face by that grinning skeleton. 

But man, was the day that he managed to catch the insufferable skeleton down to his knees something to be forever cherished. It was so satisfying seeing his permanent smile ever so present on his infuriating face shrink down as one of his vines managed to pierce through his very pathetic defense. Straight through his ribcage and into his soul. 

He remembered his giggling and laughter spilling out of his mouth as the wide-eyed skeleton melted into a pile of dust. His look of disbelief and pain as he was disintegrating with his hands covering the open tear in his jacket as if he could somehow heal the wound. Flowey would have most likely suffocated to death from the sheer amount of laughing by the time there was a dust pile in front of him. Most of his dust had already have been caught and ensnared by the snow that endured the long fought battle that had transpired. The rest had been blown to the wind, never to be retrieved or even a speck of dust to be touched.

He felt the air shift in an uncomfortable manner. He froze and his smile grew to petal to petal. He slowly moved from his fixated spot in the snow and started to move towards the door. Before he even made contact, a large crash filled the empty silence of the town. 

One of his smaller vines protruded from the ground and wrapped itself around the doorknob to the once-cheery residence. Another crash was heard suddenly. He slowly opened the door and a waft of a slightly warm yet disgusting air was freed. Flowey had to force himself not to gag as the very powerful odor joined itself with the rest of the air of the Underground. 

He suddenly remembered why he avoided this house whenever he decided to visit Snowdin. 

He could hear harsh breathing and the unmistakable sounds of rattling. He forced himself to block out the smell completely and popped his head inside. An amused glint sparked in his eyes as he saw the monster himself sitting at an awkward angle on the green couch, the old T.V knocked down on the carpet. He saw how hard he gripped the arm of the couch with such an ironclad grip that he expected the fabric to be torn. His eye lights had vanished yet suddenly reappeared again. Then it went back to pitch black, again. 

It seemed his presence had gone completely unnoticed. 

The same skeleton that could detect him within a mile was now a mess on the couch, not even able to realize that the door was now fully open. Neither the harsh winds of the snapping cold or the unwelcome snow entering the musty home alerted him that something was amiss. Flowey would laugh, but he wanted to relish this scene just for a bit longer. It wasn't every day that an opportunity like this could present itself. The once unbreakable skeleton was now a muddy mess on the couch, looking close to an actual breakdown. 

It was when that the shaking had grown in intensity that Flowey decided to intervene. 

His vines had gone completely undetected, as expected, as the vines were sneakily making its way towards the intended target. With one quick motion, several of the vines had wrapped around the tiny skeleton and only a sound of surprise was uttered as Flowey threw him out of his house and into the snow. The landing wasn't pretty, nor was it painless as the flower tossed him carelessly into the snow, but it drove the point across.

Sans immediately shot up from the snow, particles of snow flying everywhere in all directions as he hastily stood up. He wobbled but managed to keep his balance as his wide eyes met the unexpected flower's cheery mask. The buttercup patiently waited as the skeleton gained back his composure as gave him a toothy smile when he managed to look back at him. 

His eyes grew dark as he curled his hands that found its way into his pockets. Flowey simply smiled, not at all frightened. 

**"F l o w e y."**

The flower simply giggled at the skeleton's pathetic attempt at intimidation. 

"Hee hee hee. Howdy, old friend! It has been awhile, no?"

He saw the skeleton open his left hand, no doubt preparing to fling him or something of that nature, but he fisted it and drove it back into his pocket. Flowey simply leaned in forward, almost baiting and daring him to use his magic on him. If Sans really wanted to fight, then he would happily oblige. It wasn't like the small skeleton would even be a threat, anyways. Not when he had memorized and grew expectant of his usual move set. 

And especially not with the state of his soul.

"Calm yourself. Believe it or not, I'm actually here to help!"

His voice chirped cheerily as his stem swayed with the word. He didn't let the narrowing of his eye sockets go unnoticed. He undoubtedly changed on the Surface as Flowey couldn't remember a time where Sans would easily surrender his emotions exposed in the open like that. The flower always noticed how well his mask was crafted, not allowing the flow of emotions to flow on his face. Yet now, he wore the emotions freely.

"and what makes you think that you are in any way trustworthy?"

His voice had returned normal, yet Flowey noticed with amusement that his voice now held a scratchy and tired tone. Frisk certainly gave it to him, huh? He figured out in a short amount of time to what had caused the skeleton's bizzare state in Waterfall. He showed all the symptoms of a monster that had just been a victim to rape. And it wasn't too hard figuring out who would be the perpetrator. 

It wouldn't be that skeleton girl. No. It would be Frisk, of course. The human freakshow. It was only a matter of time, anyways. 

Even a blinded person could sense the pure infautuation and obsession the human girl had for the skeleton, which baffled Flowey but spiked his curiousity, nonetheless. The way she always leaned into him, the blush that painted her cheeks whenever he was simply near her. The way her eyes would wander discretely downwards...

Yuck. 

He returned his foucs to the question given to him. 

"Look, let me get straight to the point. That human freak has clearly raped you. No doubt about it."

He paused as he decided to look up at the skeleton, who had froze with shock at the mention. He started to sweat. His theory was correct, then. 

"You would certainly be an idiot to completely trust in me, but believe me when I say that I only want to help. Purely for entertainment, of course, but not to ruin your sickeningly sweet happy ending up on the Surface."

Flowey stuck out his tongue and winked. He waitied for his response, yet nothing came. But it didn't matter what his answer was, anyways. He was going to have some fun. 

"Good! Thanks for trusting in me, friend!"

He said it with fake happiness as he turned away. But before that...

"Oh, and I wonder if my other theory is correct."

He turned and faced the still-shocked skeleton.

"I wonder if she is trying to soul bond or mate with you?"

The way the skeleton froze to a even more deathly stand still, with sweat falling down at a more rapid pace was more than enough of an answer. His face spelled out the answer to that question clearly. He smiled wickedly. 

"Wow, she is a bigger freak than me, isn't she? Hee hee hee! Well, you stay put while I explore Frisk's place for anything... interesting. Also helpful to our cause, of course! Goodbye!"

He started to burrow into the snow, but paused. He turned back towards the frozen skeleton, again. 

"Oh, and do hide yourself properly. Don't wanna have good o'le Frisky Frisk to come down here and try to soul bond with you forecfully! I would hate to have to come back and find a shivering, pathetic mess of a skeleton lying on the ground!"

He burrowed into the snow without another word and left the deathly silent and stilled skeleton alone. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Split

The orange streaks across the inky blackness of the night made itself visible to Flowey as he stood planted in the soil of the Surface in front of the skeleton brothers' colorful new home. The flowery mass found himself observing his surroundings with an intense curiosity and a child-like fascination that burned thoroughly through his stem and vines. Flowey had caught himself looking at the oh so interesting sky that wrapped itself around the world the most out of all that was to be offered on the Surface. He had been keeping a sentry's eye on the sky and could not seem to part with it, ever since he had traveled down Mt. Ebott. He watched as the stars that were previously ensnared in the black web of the night were now slowly being freed as dawn made itself known across the sky. It was simply marvelous to the carnivorous hunger for knowledge that resided deep within him. Hunger for something new.

But he wasn't just here for the simple sight-seeing, now was he?

Flowey found that the task of continuing onward to be one of significant difficulty as he simply desired to see what more changes would have taken place in the sky. His hunger was still unsatiated as his vines continued to make itself more embedded and comfortable in the very rich soil under him.

He had a mission, however, to complete. Something that should prove more interesting than the simple commodities the Surface had to offer. Hopefully.

Vines arose and ripped through the soft soil as the protruding vines slithered towards the window on the second floor of the house. The house, Flowey curiously noted, was a complete replica of the now rotting home that was buried in the snow in the Underground. Flowey simply scoffed as he looked up at the cozy appearance that the house seemed to overabundantly give off. His vines grappled the, for some illogical reason, snow-covered ledge of the window sill that jutted out. Flowey was under the covers of the still present leftovers of darkness as he creepily and slowly lifted himself off the ground and towards the landing of the window sill. The flower found his face almost being split across the middle from his enormous smile that was produced from the excitement from everything.

The new sights of the Surface and the situation at hand are certainly fueling the pure giddiness that is coursing through him.

Flowey landed and peered through the crystal clear window, eagerness practically taking him over as his vines were ready enough to rip the window off of its hinges. He giggled to himself silently as he realized that there was no soul in sight in the room. Actually, he realized that he could not hear anyone in the home at all. Not even Papyrus, who Flowey was for sure would be making plates upon plates of atrocious food items at this hour.

But that all made this mission, even more, sweeter and easier, didn't it?

His smaller vines sneakily lifted the window without any problem of sound and he slipped into the dimly lit room. His vines formed some sort of cushion under him and allowed him to move freely without the aid of the soil. He landed on top of the bed with a soft thud and allowed his vines to reorganize themselves into something akin to legs. He bathed in the warm air that was pocketed in the room as it thawed out the coldness that he had to endure from the biting night. He allowed himself to stay stationary in a single spot as he enjoyed the warmth, but just only for a few seconds.

He shook his head in order to rip himself off of his comfy state and started to look around the room.

To his delight, there were plenty of hiding spaces that presented themselves in the room. A pile of greasy clothes in one corner of the room, a space under the bed, behind the messy pile of books on top of the bed, and many other places where he could fit his frame behind or under. From the mass array of choices, Flowey eventually decided that hiding under the bed would be the best choice out of them all.

He swung himself downwards and launched himself under the flimsy bed. He was fully concealed by the darkness, vines and all wrapped comfortably inside the blackness. Silent giggling ensued as the flower under the bed had started to partake in the game of waiting. Only silence was his companion for the time being.

-*-

Frisk tore down the hallway the moment she had awoken, her eyes wide as dinner plates and scanning all her surroundings for any sign of him. She couldn't let him get away from her.

There was a strange feeling in her soul, but she ignored it. All that was occupying and invading her mind was Sans.

The vibrations of her rapid footsteps toward her destination would be clearly felt by anyone that would have been on the same floor as her as she rushed down the hallway. She nearly tore the unfortunate slab of wood that was in her way as she busted through the flimsy door that she thought separated her from Sans. She entered the room with haste, and nearly screamed outwardly when she couldn't even spot him.

She didn't have much time. Everyone would grow suspicious.

She looked frantically around the room that she had entered in the past so many times. Defiled so many times.

She rampaged around the room, overturning multiple objects that were cursed to be in her path as she tried to find his phone. She reached the treadmill and she found his phone, simply perched upon one of the handles. She lunged at it like her mind had unhinged itself and she immediately unlocked his phone with his own passcode as if it were her own phone. And it might as well have been her own phone as she lost count how many times she had stolen and used his phone in the past.

She could remember managing to steal away and check his phone weekly. Scouring his the texts he had sent to people and texts sent to him to see if he was in any form of relationship. Luckily for her jealous-crazed mind, Sans wasn't the type to garnish any lustful attention from anyone, which always placed her mind at ease.

Then she received a notification.

And red was all her vision could see when she saw who sent it.

Sofia.

Frisk could feel her teeth gnashing together and her body being flamed with rage.

She was going to call Papyrus and ask for his assistance in finding Sans, but when she saw that text, the phone's fate was sealed. She didn't spare the text a glance as she threw the phone with all her might at a random wall. Frisk forced herself to calm down as release her anger as the sound of the impact bounced between the walls in the room. She looked down at the mangled piece of machinery as smoke started to wisp and free itself from the confines of the phone.

Frisk started to fish out her own phone, but when her hands only met empty air, she realized that she couldn't remember where she had last placed it. Did she leave it at Toriel's house or what? Her fists started to clench in frustration. She breathed in and out as she stood in place, her mind working to figure out a solution to this dilemma. She realized that her best bet would be to travel to the Underground. She knew that Sans always traveled down there whenever the days were too grating on him and none of their friends could cheer him up enough. He was most likely down there. 

It is at this time that she realized that it would be better if she would do this on her own. If she didn't want to waste her opportunity of being alone with Sans. She knew that everyone was worried about him and wouldn't leave him be for a while.

But first, she needed to do something before she sets out for him.

Frisk smiled to herself as she walked over to the skeleton's wardrobe and pulled out the basketball shorts that the both of them adore. She raised the shorts to her face and breathed deeply in his scent, already become calmed completely by the smell. She smiled even more at the future prospect of the both of them being linked for life, sharing a wonderful future and family with him. They are made for each other.

No one would get in between them. _No one._

"I always was quite curious to know what goes on in that head of yours."

Frisk whipped around, her chest clenched tightly as the long-forgotten voice filled the room. Her eyes met the sight of a flower that has been only present in the back of her mind for years. A presence that she thought would never return in her life. Yet there Flowey was, his vines curling around Sans's bedframe and watching her with the very familiar happy face he constantly seemed to wear.

She stood frozen in pure shock as she continued to gawk at the still-smiling flower that was now ever so gradually coming towards her. She saw his face twitch a bit but still remained cheerful. 

"Of course, seeing you now..." Flowey looked at the basketball shorts that were still close to her face. His face twisted into a somewhat disgusted expression. "I don't think I'd even want to peep into such a freakish mind."

Frisk opened her mouth, yet nothing but silence came out. Flowey morphed his disgusted expression into his default, happy one. 

"I always knew you had a thing for the skeleton. Yet little did I know that it runs much, much deeper than that, doesn't it?" Flowey enclosed the space between them by a few short centimeters, still growing closer.

Frisk finally managed to regain her bearings. Yet, her voice was still small and soft from the pure shock. 

"F-Flowey..? Why are you here?" She took a step back as she said this, wanting to widen the gap between them as she noticed with a slight tinge of fear that the vines were slowly growing more numerous and wrapping around everything in the room.

Then Flowey's face started to change. His eyes nearly tripled in size, leaving nothing but a small pinprick of light in each of them, and his toothy smile grew from petal to petal. Frisk suddenly felt like being bathed in freezing water and could only see that terrifying image. The dimness of the room made her realize how terrifyingly easy it is for Flowey to pierce her with one of his vines without her even seeing it coming. 

Frisk started to take a few steps back while Flowey's stem and head simply stretched towards her, only dead silence filling the room. Frisk could feel the cold sweat running down her face as her back hit the door. 

Flowey's face started to morph once again. His face melted and in its place was...

Sans's face.

Frisk met with only the face of, not Flowey, but Sans. A somewhat deformed face of Sans was currently smiling far wider than the real Sans could have. She felt her stomach drop like an anvil. The Flowey-Sans abomination started to cackle, a gargled mix of Sans's and Flowey's laughter boomed throughout the house. 

"you certainly surprise me, **kiddo**. never expected someone with your track record to turn out such a freak in the end. guess the pacifism mask was really just that, a mask, huh? heh heh heh."

Flowey morphed his face back to his default expression.

"But let me ignore your question. Instead, let me ask you one." He retracted his body away from her, instead laying his head on one of the handles of the treadmill. He cocked his head in a creepy manner. "I do wonder why Chara is being harbored in your soul?"

Frisk completely froze. Flowey simply stared back.

"I can't believe I was such a fool to not have figured it out, on my own. The way you sometimes looked as if you were talking to someone, the way you somehow knew your way around, and the way you were able to solve puzzles with ease. Your determination awoken her, didn't it? I read Alphys's progression of her experiments, her theories, and the results of it all."

Flowey bobbed his head left to right continuously. 

"You were being guided through the Underground by that leech, huh? Tee hee hee! I couldn't believe it, at first, when I saw her. But there she was, standing with the trashbag skeleton in the dead of night, sharing some quality time with each other."

Frisk widened her eyes, incredulous. "What are you talking about? What do you mean Chara was standing with Sans?"

Flowey stuck his tongue out and winked. "This is only just a theory, of course, but Chara seemed to have taken over your shared body for a short amount of time through a large surge of determination! Neat, huh? It seems Chara is growing stronger. It won't be long before that leech will join us in the living world. You can even see the process taking place, right at this moment!"

Before Frisk could respond, an explosion of pain washed over her back and she fell forward onto the ground. All Frisk could see were stars as a loud ringing was blaring in both her ears. She then realized that she was open to more attacks. Frisk instantly jumped back off the floor using both arms as she stumbled against the wall. She felt a pulling sensation at her chest and realized that her soul was being released in an encounter. 

But something was wrong with her soul. It felt wrong. 

Frisk adjusted her eyes from the blurriness and focused on her soul. 

...

There was something jutting out of her own red soul.

It was another soul. A pink one. 

Frisk could the pink soul slowly being removed from her red one. Already she could see that the pink soul was over halfway out and was continuing to free itself from the center of her own soul.

"See! Told ya!" Flowey grinned as he started to inspect the blood-covered thorns of the vine that had struck Frisk's back. 

Frisk's mind could only go into denial. She couldn't let Chara escape into the real world. She would become too much of a threat between both she and Sans. She couldn't let Chara come between the both of them. Chara couldn't corrupt her Sans's mind with her lies. 

"It won't be long now!" Flowey started to cackle as he began to move towards the window. Frisk could only stare at Flowey's retreating form with blank eyes.

Flowey stopped when he perched upon the window sill. He slowly looked back towards Frisk. 

His face melted into the same deformed version of Sans's face. 

"see ya soon, pal."

He turned away from the shaking Frisk and went out of her sight. 

Then Frisk started to scream as an intense pain started to take place in her mind and soul. She gripped her hair as she slid down the wall. It felt like she was being torn apart, limb by limb. 

She felt that something was separating itself from her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
